Help me please
by Kindred01
Summary: Gabriel needs help Lucifer is after him while he is in heat


"Please help me." Gabriel said looking down at the floor of the motel his whole demeanour changed in a second

"Help? Oh your need help alright straight to the loony bin…"

"Dean!" Sam snapped at him, Gabriel looked up at them his eyes shining with tears that threaten to spill; Dean leaned over to Castiel and whispered

"I didn't think angel could cry?"

"Normally we don't but Gabriel is having an emotional surged." He said, the older Winchester brother looked at him as if to say 'annnnd' "Dean Gabriel is in need of our help and we should if Lucifer get him in this state it would be bad for all of us." Castiel said he walked over to his brother who started to sob into Castiel's shoulder

"Okay how bad can it be?" he asked taking a sip from his beer

"Gabriel is in heat and Lucifer knows this as you can see from the burns on his clothes, if he corners by him then Lucifer will impregnated him and how do you put it you could kiss good bye to your arse." Castiel said both Dean and Sam sat there mouths open as they looked at the two Gabriel was still sobbing in Castiel's shoulder

"Okay okay so Gabriel is in heat and we have to keep him away from Lucifer how are we going to do that?" Sam asked Gabriel started talking and mumbled something

"What was that?" Both Winchester brothers asked

"I HAVE TO MATE WITH SOMEONE!" He screamed looking fluster

"And who's that going to be?" Sam asked

"Well you."

"Me!" Sam gasp, Dean was laughing his arse off trying not to fall on the floor

"Well Dean can't me is mated to me." Castiel said

"A what?" Dean looked at Castiel

"I will explain later but right now Sam and Gabriel needs to talk?" the blue eyes angel said as he took stood back and took Dean's hand and they popped out the room.

Sam looked at the spot where his brother had been sitting with his beer "Sam." Came the whimper as he looked at the bruised angel, he really did have a soft spot for the arch angel and he could say he did think he was attractive but could he knock up arch angel who put him and brother through hell "Please help me." He looked at him his eyes wide teary flowing down his cheeks "I…I don't want him to get me." Getting up he walked over to the smaller man and sat next to him

"Gabriel are you telling us the truth?"

"Yes I am! Castiel was there he save me." He cried his whole body shaking,

"Gabe listen I am just asking because the last thing I need is for you to stick in tv land again."

"I promise I will never ever put you there again only Dean if he up sets you, me or Cass." He babbled, smiling softly Sam reach out and cupped his face and pulled him into a kiss "Please help me Sam." He said shaking tears still shining in his eyes.

They kissed again but mote deeply this time, Sam moved to his lips to his neck and sucked on his skin making the arch angel whimper and a loud moan lifted his lips, Sam smirked and pulled back and looked down at the flushed face "Tender spot?"

"Sh…shut up." He said blushing looking away, "Please over emotional angel here please…he pulls Sam down by the collar of his shirt …fuck me just ram you're in my arse and fuck me into this bed and get me pregnant!" he cried out clicking his fingers making them both naked, Sam smirked grew as he leaned over to the draws but Gabriel had a different idea and spun them around so Sam was on his back "Don't get it do you evil brother wants to rape me and have his babies, you fuck me now hard fast and rough no time for lube we will do the sweet arse stuff another time we need to bond NOW!" he cried out as he impaled his hole on Sam large and thick cock,

"Fucking hell Gabriel!" Sam hissed as the sudden tightness and heat around his cock, a chocking sob came from the arch angel and he held he dug his hands on the man underneath him; more tears flowed down his cheeks

"M…Maybe we should have used the lube." He winced

"Still time." Sam smiled softly at the shot man above him, Sam took the lube as Gabriel lifted himself up a bit Sam put some on his cock "You know you made yourself bleed right?"

"Yep." He said as he side back down wincing a little

"Better." Sam asked getting a nodded "Want to wait bit?"

"No." The angel told him and started moving himself up and down on the hunter's cock at first he wince and made small noise that he was trying to hide by biting his lips making bleed, Sam pulled him down and give him a sloppy lazy kiss and spun them back around and slowly started thrusting into him which Gabriel mentally thanked Sam for taking control.

Both Sam and Gabriel was reaching the of their limits as sweat built around them and their moans and cries grew "C…Close your eyes S…Sam." He barely managed to say before his orgasm hit him making his lose his grace, Sam gasped as the bright light before he could close his eyes as cried out his orgasm when he felt the muscles of the arch angel tighten around and the feeling of his grace hugging his soul and he blacked out. When was aware he was back in the land of the living he felt someone run their finger's though his hair "You a live Sammy?" Came Gabriel's voice

"Umm yeah can I open my eyes now?" he asked

"Yep." Sam opens his eyes and looked at him Gabriel smiled at him softly "You okay?"

"Yeah feeling good and you?" he asked

"Happy Sam very very happy not only are we bonded to each other but you're going to be a daddy." He smiled taking Sam's hand and laying it flat on his stomach and smiled

"Soooo you already know your pregnant?"

"Yep and the good thing is Lucifer can't touch you because I we're bonded together." He smiled and he nuzzled into Sam's shoulder "You're not going to leave me are you Sam?"

"What no! Are you mad?" Gabriel grinned brightly and kissed him on the neck

"Good because I we need to find somewhere to make a nest."

"A nest?"

"Yep a biiiiiig one."

"Can it be in a house or does it have to be a tree."


End file.
